


I Wont Fall In Love With Falling

by Linzoid



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, josh has infinite patience, tyler is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/pseuds/Linzoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where everyone is born with their soul mates first words to them on their wrist </p><p>Josh wants to find is soulmate. Tyler doesn't. do either of them actually have a choice? HAHA NOOOOO</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wont Fall In Love With Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what to tell you here. this is completely un-betaed and written in the early hours so the mistakes all belong to me and my lack of sleep. title by air catcher mostly just because it's going around my head right now.

ever since Tyler was old enough to read the single word printed in careful block letters on his right wrist and understand it's meaning he had given up on the concept of soul mates. 

seriously why did he have to be one of the great unlucky and just have 'hey'. not even, 'hey, my names [fill in the blank]' to make Tyler's life slightly easier. no. just 'hey'. his soul mate was clearly an asshole. and Tyler didn't need them anyway. 

so Tyler gave up on finding his soul mate at an early age. he didn't freak out every time some random person said hey, didn't carefully watch his every response in hopes of finding his destined mate. nope. Tyler decided he would just live his life. who needs a soul mate anyway. it's not like they'd really fit. 

+++

ever since Josh was old enough to read the single word printed in a careless scrawl on is right wrist and understand it's meaning he had been desperate to find his soul mate. 

seriously Josh's soul mate is clearly a serious fail and in need of Josh's help. it's the only thing that makes sense. 

so of course Josh tries to run away to find his soul mate. 

first at 5 ending in him being dragged home from the bus stop down the street with $2.43 and a backpack full of comics by the old lady next door.

then at 7 ending in him running home before anyone missed him because it had started raining.

then when he was 9 he managed to get all the way to the next down over before getting found by the police and his parents needing to come pick him up from the station. that had ending with his first grounding and a resolve to let his soul mate come to him. 

Josh couldn't wait to meet his soul mate. he couldn't wait to fit. 

+++

when Tyler meets Josh he is in desperate need of a drummer. Josh is perfect. the perfect band mate and the perfect best friend. Josh fits perfectly into holes Tyler didn't even know where is his life. Josh and the band are all he needs in his life. 

after all who needs a soul mate when you have a best friend? 

+++

when Josh meets Tyler he knows instantly. even before he hears that off hand "hey" Tyler is perfect. and he needs Josh. Tyler is the perfect band mate and the perfect best friend. they fit together perfectly. music and Tyler are all Josh needs. just one thing. 

Tyler doesn't want his soul mate. he mentions it off hand just like his first word to Josh. just a, "I hope I never meet my soul mate" in passing during one of their many conversations. like it's nothing. Josh doesn't flinch.

it's ok. he doesn't need to be Tyler's soul mate right now. he can wait forever if he has too. after all, who needs the soul mate part when he can have Tyler for a best friend. 

+++

the band is still going slow. they still play shows to a dozen people if they're lucky. but it's ok. Tyler is still happy. he still gets to play music with his best friend. they'll get there. Tyler has faith. 

Josh understands Tyler in a way most other people just don't seem too. he understands that Tyler is a little bit fucked up and he excepts that without having it change how he is with Tyler. Josh understands the music understands what he's doing and why he needs to do it. 

Josh understands. 

+++

the band is still going slow. they're still playing tiny shows for practically no one but Josh is still happy. he's playing music with Tyler. they'll get there. he has faith in Tyler. 

Tyler understands Josh and Josh understands Tyler. Josh doesn't understand why more people aren't lining up to try to understand Tyler. Tyler is amazing. he's a little fucked up too but Josh gets that. Josh gets the music too and he thinks as soon as the world get's it's collective head out of it's ass they're going to be huge. Josh needs this to work. 

Tyler understands. 

+++

the world pulls it's collective head out of it's ass and they get big. Josh isn't even surprised. 

+++

the first time Tyler crawls in bed with Josh for real, not just after nightmares or when he can't sleep but for real, it's after they play a sold out arena. 

Tyler is running high and so filled with joy he's pretty sure he's going to burst and leave nothing but a puff of stage sweat scented air. 

the kids all sang his words back at him and meant it. he could tell. they understood too. the world is beautiful tonight and Tyler get's to be part of it. he feels like he can do anything. what he wants to do is share it with Josh. is with josh. in every way. 

Tyler has no fear of rejection here. he doesn't know why. only that when he goes to the door of Josh's hotel room and knocks the exact right thing to do when Josh opens it is kiss him. firm, but not demanding. he doesn't need to demand anything from Josh. 

when they fall onto Josh's bed together mouths still pressed together their bodies fit together perfectly in the same way as they do everything else. 

they pull off clothes. Josh get's his hands on Tyler's hips and Tyler touches Josh's lower back. naked skin presses to naked skin. hands roam and they kiss like they never going to stop. orgasms are almost an afterthought but they happen all the same. 

Tyler is flying. Tyler is content. Tyler is in love with his best friend. Tyler is afraid. 

as they lay together in the afterglow (also the wet spot) Tyler can't help but think about Josh's soul mate. the soul mate Josh already loves. the one he's told Tyler he's loved for as long as he can remember. the soul mate he must one day leave Tyler for. 

Tyler is afraid. 

+++

after the first time Tyler crawls into bed with him for real not just nightmares or when they can't sleep but for real, Josh realizes three things.

first of all, Tyler loves him. in every way. not just as a best friend, not just a lover, not just a soul mate. Tyler loves him in all the way Josh does Tyler. which is to say all of them. 

second is that Tyler Joseph is a fucking idiot. well that's not really knew but whatever. Tyler apparently really had no idea that they were each other's pre-destined match. had not managed to put two and two together. Josh had been right when he was little. his soul mate really was a huge fail. 

lastly, if he wanted anything done in this relationship he probably shouldn't leave it to Tyler. 

Josh traces the matching letters on their wrists with the fingers not currently intertwined with Tyler's. 

"you know you're not very observant for someone who's supposed to understand me perfectly and know my mind better then my own." Josh whispers. 

he can feel when Tyler finally understands. feel shock, fear, pain, hope, longing, and finally relief like a wave. 

"sorry i'm such a fail I guess" he pushes his head into Josh's neck to hide his smile but Josh get's it. 

after all, they fit.

**Author's Note:**

> please validate my existence and comment. criticism is so very welcome I have no idea what i'm doing.


End file.
